


Kitten and Veela

by blooddrain



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cat Harry Potter, Drarry, M/M, neko
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 09:19:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,354
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11124267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blooddrain/pseuds/blooddrain
Summary: Now that the world knows Harry came into a submissive Neko inheritance and that he, unfortunately, is mated to the Veela Draco, both of them ended up going into hiding at number 12. There, they have to try to complete the bond before they both die and then try to win the war.





	Kitten and Veela

The Gryffindor tower was quiet as the sun rose. Harry was asleep in his bed and didn't know that his glamor had fallen off. Which is why Harry woke up to Ron screaming. Harry blinked his eyes sleepily as he uncurled and stretched. His tail swaying lazily behind him. His cat ears twitched at the noise.

 

"HARRY WHAT THE FUCK? WHY ARE YOU A BLOODY CAT?!" Ron was screaming which caused everyone to wake up and come over to the scene.

 

Harry frowned softly as he scratched his right ear. The action caused Ron to turn red with anger. It was clear to Ron that Harry was used to the furry appendages. Now, normally Harry wouldn't give a damn. He knew Ron was a hot head, but things then took a turn for the worse. Ron grabbed Harry by the throat causing him to hiss weakly. Everyone started shouting and his sight started fading. He fell unconscious just as he heard a loud crash.

 

A seemingly long time later, Harry woke up in the infirmary wing. He was curled up comfortably, but his throat and neck were sore. Then he noticed there was a hand resting on top of his own. Harry frowned in confusion and followed the hand to the person it was connected to and was shocked to see Draco Malfoy sitting at his bedside.

 

"Um…. Malfoy?" Harry mumbled hesitantly.

 

"Potter. Finally, you're awake, you bloody idiot."

 

"What are you doing here?"

 

"Since the beginning of the term, I felt an irritating urge to protect you. I didn't know why. Due to your glamor, I didn't know of your creature inheritance. This morning I was walking in a corridor nearby Gryffindor and I had this sense that you were in trouble. I used a first year to get into the tower and found that Weasel strangling you. I don't know which your dorm was more shocked about, me being in the dorm or me saving you. Being the idiot Gryffindor you are, you didn't realize that a glamor on your inheritance can only last so long before it completely shuts off. As soon as your glamor deteriorated I easily could find you. It would seem that you're a submissive Potter and for only Merlin knows why you also happen to be the mate to my inner veela. Lovely, isn't it? Severus said that we need to spend the day trying to bond without killing each other. We don't need to consummate the bond till much later but since my veela instincts dubbed you as my mate I can unfortunately no longer fight you." Draco said, his voice dripping with sarcasm.

 

"Mates…? Wait, you're a veela? Just… what the hell did I miss?"

 

"For years you've been drawn to me. Mostly to annoy or curse, but you were drawn to me and unfortunately the same goes for me towards you. This apparently was the warning sign that we would be doomed to be mates. Look, Potter, if we don't mate we both will die. However, the only way we can mate is if we both truly want each other. So, we need to get used to each other till that time comes. I'm not thrilled about this either! But…. I'm drawn to you like a moth to a flame. Will you at least accept a truce?" Draco practically had to bite his tongue as he explained it.

 

Harry sat there numbly in his cot as he let the words sink in. He had to admit that Draco had a point. He always wanted to be close to Malfoy and he had no clue as to why. Harry so badly wanted to reject the idea completely and he was about to tell Draco just where to stick it when the blonde's hand touched his ear and suddenly he turned into a puddle. He purred and leaned into Draco's touch before he even realized what he was doing. Draco snickered at Harry's reaction which brought Harry back to reality and he immediately moved away. Those pale blue-grey eyes were lit with amusement and Harry secretly loved it. He huffed at the blonde and turned his head even though his tail flicked back and forth. The door to the infirmary suddenly burst open and startled Harry so badly that he jumped up as his claws dug into the heavy clothed curtain covering the window. He was currently hanging about ten feet off the ground. His eyes were shifting wildly as he tried to find the danger.

 

"Get down from there Potter!" Snape yelled.

 

Harry hissed at the professor and clung to the curtain, refusing to get down. The next second Harry was doused with cold water causing the Gryffindor to all but scream as he released his grip on fabric. Somehow he landed in Draco's arms. Harry was cold and scared but when he looked up at those worried blue-grey orbs he somehow felt safe.

 

"I really don't think that was necessary, Professor." Draco bit out.

 

"You only think so because you're attracted to the moron," Snape growled.

 

"Really, Godfather? You really want to go there. How about you hating Harry because you're attracted to his mother?" Draco growled back.

 

Severus' eyes lit with fury before he forced himself to calm down. "Just put Potter down. We need to go to Dumbledore's office."

 

Draco went to let Harry stand but found that Harry was clinging to him with tight claws. The Slytherin sighed and just kept the cat boy in his arms. Draco followed his godfather to the headmaster's office.

 

"You better not ruin my robes Potter," Draco grumbled.

 

Seconds later, Harry slowly retracted his claws and Draco was happy to note that they had not ripped his robes at all. It felt extremely odd to like Potter and to have Potter listen to him. He was so used to having a need to scream or curse the boy. Now, he felt as if he could never let him go. As they walked, Draco noticed that Harry started to feel heavier and when he looked down he realized that it was because the boy had fallen asleep. Just before they reached the office, Draco stopped and woke Harry up. He somehow got the boy convinced to let him go but then Harry refused to leave his side. Harry so badly wanted to hate Malfoy. He wanted to run, scream, curse, or just do something normal. Harry, however, only had a need to be close to Draco and only wanted to be in Draco's good graces.

 

They entered the headmaster's office. It was in a bit of disarray. The place was covered in its usual knickknacks and valuable collectibles, however, the room had stacks of books all over the place. There were seemingly hundreds of pieces of parchment on the professor's desk. Sitting behind the desk was Albus Dumbledore himself. His face creased with many wrinkles both from age and stress. Albus folded his hands on top of his desk as he stared at the two students in question.

 

"Harry, my dear boy, why on earth did you want to hide your creature inheritance from us? One's inheritance is very important and usually proudly stated. Even if it is a creature inheritance it is still quite important because of how powerful of a wizard you are. I honestly don't remember your parents going through a creature inheritance. Perhaps, it is an inheritance that skips every other generation? Either way, as soon as I heard of your situation I immediately began researching. Now, your inheritance can both help and hinder you. Your feline instincts will help you greatly when trying to track people down. You are, however, now quite vulnerable. People will realize that you have a mate and that said mate is Mister Malfoy right here. That makes you two targets. I have decided that it isn't safe for you two to stay at Hogwarts and therefore I will be placing you two in a safe house. This safe house will have one adult with you at all times and sometimes even more. Your studies will now have to be taught by private tutors or self-study. I have already asked Lucius about this and he has agreed it is the best course of action for both of you. I know the Malfoy family is mostly borderline dark, but they refuse to allow their son to become a target just because Voldemort is after Harry." Dumbledore explained.

 

"Where are we going to go, professor?" Harry asked quietly.

 

"I believe that a certain familiar canine lives there," Dumbledore noted with twinkling eyes.

 

Harry was utterly shocked that Dumbledore was finally allowing him to be close to Sirius. The mere thought of it sent Harry into a hysterical fit of jumping and running around excitedly. Without telling any of their classmates, Draco and Harry packed up their trunks and then Professor Snape portkeyed them to Grimmauld Place.

 

"Pup!"

 

"Padfoot!"

 

Sirius grabbed Harry, hugging him tightly and then spinning him around happily. Harry nuzzled into Sirius' neck. Normally felines and canines didn't get together very well, but Harry's new inheritance didn't stop Sirius from loving him. Draco watched the two bemusedly. Honestly, Draco had never seen Harry so happy in his life. Draco knew that Sirius would be the key to getting Harry to accept the bond so that they wouldn't die.

 

Draco may seem calm, but on the inside, he was screaming. He, of course, leaned more towards the Dark Lord's views, but he wasn't exactly jumping for the chance to get the mark. Draco knew though that the Dark Lord would be wanting to mark him by the end of this year. The Slytherin was just unsure what to do. He knew for a fact that he didn't trust Dumbledore any farther than he could throw him. And though Draco trusted the Dark Lord much more he wasn't very fond of some of his methods. In fact, he wondered if he could get Harry and the Dark Lord together to hash out how to run this world then perhaps they might all have a chance of surviving this war.

 

A few nights later, Draco was downstairs in the sitting room. Sitting in front of the fire as he nursed a cup of hot chocolate. He stared at the flames as he thought. Sirius had gone to bed some time ago and he was unsure where Harry currently was. Draco had become deep in thought when suddenly there was a flash of black and he had an arm full of Potter.

 

Harry had been sleeping and everything had been fine, but then he had a nightmare that scared him so badly that he couldn't get back to sleep. His godfather was passed out and smelled strongly of fire whiskey. He decided that perhaps he should see what Draco was doing. Harry peeked into the sitting room and when he saw Draco sitting there he couldn't help himself. He immediately launched himself at the blonde that he was coming to think of as his mate. Harry knew that Draco only wanted his safety now. They had a very rough past so it was difficult for Harry to come to terms with it all. It was a good thing that he could adapt pretty quickly to situations.

 

The raven haired cat boy looked up at Draco as he adjusted himself in a more comfortable position in the blonde's lap. Harry grinned when he noticed just how badly he had surprised Draco. Though Draco punished him by flicking his ear painfully. Harry whined softly and rearranged himself in his mate's lap. Draco watched as Harry ended up against his chest but his head was tilted slightly so that he was looking at him. The blonde sighed and looked down at Harry.

 

"What do you want Harry?"

 

Harry pouted at his tone and nipped at Draco's chin causing the blonde to growl at him. His ears effectively laid back against his head in return as he realized that the action wasn't such a good idea. When he moved close against Draco again, he did so hesitantly and then he nuzzled the blonde's cheek. Draco sighed and stroked Harry's ear which caused the Gryffindor to purr loudly. The Slytherin couldn't help but smile at the reaction. He once again tried asking Harry why he was in his lap.

 

"You said we needed to bond right?" at Draco's nod Harry continued, "Well, I had a nightmare and Sirius is passed out drunk so you're the only one I can turn to right now. It was about Vold- I mean the Dark Lord. I don't think it was a vision like the other times. It seemed too fuzzy to be truthful, but anyway, the dream had been about him planning to take you and that when I would come after you; he would cut off one of my ears and then try to… claim me." Harry said with a shudder.

 

Draco's eyes widened at hearing what Harry was implying. He unconsciously gripped Harry tighter and tugged him closer to his chest. Draco would make sure nothing like that would ever happen. Even though Draco wasn't in love with Harry yet, he still cared about him deeply. If anyone was going to hurt Harry it would be him, but now with their growing bond, even he would never hurt Harry intentionally. He sighed softly because he just wasn't sure how the hell he was going to protect Harry from the world. Draco knew that Harry was powerful and perfectly capable of defending himself but he still worried. Harry didn't know as many spells as the Dark Lord did plus most of the spells Harry did know were light spells and those definitely wouldn't work long against dark curses.

 

"Draco?" Harry asked softly as he watched Draco get lost in thought.

 

"Yes, Harry?" Draco replied when he came back to reality.

 

"Do you think we will ever love each other?"

 

"I'm honestly not entirely sure. I think though that when we do then the bond will make us stronger."


End file.
